Te vi venir
by Ary.Love
Summary: -Alice sufrió mucho pero ese sufrimiento valdría la pena. Porque te vi venir y no dude te vi llegar y te abrace y puse toda mi pasión para que te quedaras... Y al fin abrí mi corazón para que tu pasaras, mi amor te di sin condición para que te quedaras...


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, la historia me pertenece a mí.

Aviso: Este fic participa en el concurso "Mi personaje favorito" del foro Bite blood and love.

* * *

**Te vi venir**

-Alice Cullen ya es momento de que quites esas falsas visiones tuyas, son solo cuentos de hadas nada más-Me dije a mí misma al ver que después de mucho pero mucho tiempo la persona a la que tanto esperaba y veía cada vez en mis tantas visiones no llegaba, pero él…-Suspiré-Él era perfecto.

-Alice-Dijo Carlisle entrando a mi habitación-Ven, tenemos que ir a Filadelfia, aquí no es seguro-Dijo un poco asustado.

-Claro-Fue mi respuesta, pasaron unas horas y salimos directo a Filadelfia, al llegar Carlisle junto a Esme se fueron dejándome sola muy cerca de una cafetería, dijeron que volverían pronto por lo que no me preocupe y decidí entrar a aquella cafetería, entonces toque la perilla de la puerta y una visión llego a mi mente... Pasaron varios minutos y no me podía creer lo que veía, era… Era… Era él. Abrí la perilla rápidamente y la cerré fuertemente por lo que todos los presentes voltearon a verme asustados, me senté en una de las mesitas del lugar y pedí un café, pasaron segundos los cuales se convirtieron en minutos para pasar a ser horas-Claro, sabía que era solo una ilusión mía-Dije levantándome de allí y me acerqué al mostrador para pagar la cuenta.

Recuerdo muy claramente ese momento, era 1984 y yo pagaba la cuenta de pronto vi a un chico rubio para junto a mí, volteé lentamente para verlo, él me miró de reojo y por fin, era él, era el hombre que yo estaba esperando era él…

Comencé a reírme de todo, por lo que él me miró desconcertado y un poquito asustado, fue hacia una de las mesas a sentarse para esperar el capuchino que había pedido, lo seguí y me presente.

-Hola soy Alice Cullen mucho gusto-Lo dije todo con mucha felicidad y con una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y me acerqué a él para saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola, soy Jasper Whitlock-Dijo desconcertado de todo lo que pasaba, pero él no se daba cuenta de que yo ya lo vi venir-¿Te gustaría sentarte?-Me preguntó confundido.

-Claro gracias-Dije súper feliz y emocionada, creo que me cogió una risa nerviosa que empecé a reírme de todo lo que él decía, por lo que también se rió conmigo, entonces al estar por mucho tiempo a su lado sentí algo que no sentí por nadie nunca, y eso que estaba muerta y pude sentir que él también lo estaba, sentí que esto era lo esperado, le tendí mi mano, el la miró desconcertado pero me miró a los ojos y la tomó con mucha delicadeza, vi como su expresión de confusión cambió a una completamente agradable, me miró nuevamente con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Carlisle lo recibió muy bien en nuestra "familia" y para no levantar sospechas de nosotros cambió su apellido a Hale, paso mucho tiempo y finalmente llego el mejor día de mi vida.

-Alice ¿Estas lista?-Me preguntó Rosse, mi hermana adoptiva esposa de mi hermano adoptivo Emmett.

-Suspiré-La verdad es que… No lo sé, lo amo pero ¿Esto es lo correcto?-Le pregunté intrigada y asustada.

-Si lo amas de verdad veras que es lo correcto-Dijo acercándose a mí-Además es solo decisión tuya, aun puedes huir-Me dijo entre risas, la miré con una sonrisa de sarcasmo en mis labios-No me veas así mejor vamos hermosa, te espera un gran día y una eternidad de amor, felicidad y mucha pero mucha pasión-Me dijo tomando mis manos y llevándome hasta la salida de mi habitación, cerré los ojos para no ver a nadie a nadie quien se encontrara a mi alrededor, conté hasta tres y abrí muy lentamente los ojos.

Todo era completamente hermoso las luces, las bancas, las flores, el hermoso túnel por el que pasaría con Carlisle, mi vestido blanco, el aroma del césped y de los bocadillos de la derecha, todo era perfecto, caminé junto a Rosalie hasta la entrada del portal, la abracé fuertemente para que sienta lo que estoy sintiendo.

Me puse en frente del portal y Carlisle estiró su mano, la tomé con una gran sonrisa, vi hacia el frente y vi al sacerdote que nos casaría pero… No vi a mi prometido, él no estaba allí.

\- Carlisle-Dije asustada-¿En dónde está Jasper?-Le pregunté mucho más asustada que antes.

-No…No lo sé-Dijo con nerviosismo-Debería estar parado ahí-Dijo exaltado, todos miraron a su alrededor y Jasper no se encontraba, me regresaron a ver a mí con expresiones de pena, no quería que me vean así por lo que tiré mi ramo de novia y salí corriendo de allí.

Corrí por el bosque, lo más rápido que pude haber ido hasta llegar a un lago cercano, me senté ahí y con todas las fuerzas que tuve corté mi vestido, lo arranque, aunque fuera hermoso no podía seguir usándolo más, lo terminé de arruinar hasta el punto de que mi hermoso grande y elegante vestido se convirtiera en un horrible vestido blanco mordido por un perro.

Me senté muy cerquita del pequeño río y no pude contener más las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en mis ojos, las lágrimas caían como si un río se desbordara, no podía dejar de llorar.

-Debí haberlo predicho-Me dije a mí misma entre sollozos los cuales se hacían mucho más fuertes. Pasaron varios minutos que para mí eran horas y mis lágrimas no dejaban de caer-Jasper…-Susurré-¿Por qué me dejaste?-Pregunté al aire esperando a que alguien respondiera, pero solo había el sonido del agua chocar contra las rocas y el sonido del aire golpear las hojas frágiles de los árboles, cerré mis ojos intentando olvidar todo pero fue imposible.

Me recosté en el césped intentando dormirme, de pronto sentí que algo caía encima de mí, no era pesado, parecía más una hoja de un libro, la observe por un momento pero la tomé rápidamente al ver que el viento se la llevaba.

Abrí el pequeño papel arrugado que se encontraba en mis manos y este tenía algo escrito así que comencé a leerlo.

**-Alice.**

**Sé que en este momento estarás odiándome por no asistir a nuestra boda, pero quiero que sepas que yo no quise fallarte, sino que no tuve opción, lo siento mi amor pero tuve que irme. **

**Adiós…**

**_Jasper Hale. **

Al terminar de leer la carta la arrugue con fuerza, y la lancé lejos, pero partes de esa carta llegaban nuevamente a mi mente dándome una idea de que no fue idea suya sino que fue… ¿Obligado? No es no podía ser, pero su carta decía No tuve opción Pero él puede decidir por él mismo, a menos que haya alguien que lo controle.

Tomé nuevamente la carta, limpié mis lágrimas y corrí hacia todo lado buscando otra pista entonces vi una blusa, una blusa que no me gustaba porque ya había pasado de moda y la tenía muy guardada y solo Jasper sabía de ella, me acerqué a esa blusa y la tomé, esta tenía otra nota.

**-Alice mi amor, sabía que seguirías mis pistas, bien puede que en algún momento no pueda seguirte dando pistas, no sé a dónde iré, pero lo que sí sé es que tu lograrás llegar. **

**PD Te Amo.**

Tomé la nota y dejé la blusa a un lado, corrí siguiendo el rastro de los árboles los cuáles tenía rasguños en sus troncos, por lo que llegué a un punto en el que esas pistas desaparecían, intenté encontrar algo más, otra nota pero nada, mis esperanzas habían desaparecido.

-¿Y ahora?-Me pregunté a mi misma esperando que alguien me dé una respuesta, pero nada, no había salida, jamás volvería a verlo, me arrodille muy lentamente en el piso, tapé mi cara con mis manos y comencé a llorar. Nuevamente no pude controlarme, de pronto sentí que algo golpeó mi pecho, miré hacia un lado y en mis ojos llegó una nueva visión, por lo que comprendí lo que pasaba.

Me levanté y corrí sin rumbo alguno buscando aquel lugar, ese lugar extraño que vi en mi visión, pase horas buscándolo hasta que llegó la noche y no lo hallé pero aun así seguí buscando, no iba a parar hasta encontrarlo, busque y busque por el bosque hasta que vi una luz una casi inexistente luz, me acerqué a ella y me escondí detrás de la pequeña cabaña que emanaba aquella luz.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Pregunté en un susurro, entonces vi a una mujer salir de aquella cabaña, era muy hermosa pero al ver su cara tenía algo que no me gustaba.

Quien la seguía era un chico, un chico al que no podía distinguir bien, pero tenía algo conocido, y algo dentro de mí, me decía que ese era Jasper, los vi dirigirse al oscuro bosque, los seguí y vi ahí a muchos niños y jóvenes, la verdad es que no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

Ese misterioso hombre se quitó un sombrero que llevaba y lo vi con un terno negro, no había luz, solo la luz de la luna y nada más por lo que no pude divisar su cara, vi como él cogía a uno de los niños y lo estrangulaba sin razón, sentí que mi muerto corazón latía rápidamente, eso no era normal, nada de lo que pasaba aquí era normal, corrí hasta ese hombre y me puse en frente suyo, él tiró al niño muerto en el piso y me di cuenta de que era un neófito al igual que todos los que estaban ahí, ese hombre tenía baja la mirada, me acerqué a él y con mi mano derecha alcé su rostro tomándolo de su quijada, miré sus ojos y no pude creer lo que veía.

-No…-Dije al ver de quien se trataba-No Jasper, tu no-Dije entre lágrimas, él me miró entristecido, tomó mi mano y se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-Alice, tenemos que salir de aquí-Me dijo en un susurro-Estamos en peligro-Volvió a decir, miré a mi alrededor y vi como todos me miraban enfurecidos y se colocaban en una extraña posición de pelea, miré hacia todos lados y en el centro vi a aquella extraña mujer que me miraba con una cara de querer matarme.

Jasper tomó mi mano y me sacó corriendo de allí, detrás de nosotros vinieron los demás neófitos.

-Jazz, ¿Qué está pasando?-Le pregunté asustada, sin dejar de correr-¿Por qué mataste a ese niño? ¿Por qué no llegaste a nuestra boda? ¿Por qué huimos de ellos? ¿Quién es esa mujer?

-Lo maté porque ese es mi trabajo, no quiero hacerlo pero no tengo opción. No llegué porque esa mujer fue en mi busca, uso un tipo de droga que conoce que es mi debilidad y me vuelve muy accesible a ella, con eso me controla, pero mientras veníamos te escribí esas dos notas, la verdad no sé que como es que pudiste saber en dónde me encontraba.

-Oh sí, nunca te conté que yo tengo visiones y puedo saber lo que va a pasar en el futuro y si alguien hace algo eso cambia por eso mis predicciones no son siempre ciertas.

-Bueno, eso explica muchas cosas-Dijo impresionado-Bueno ahora estamos huyendo de ellos porque quieren matarnos, bueno… Quieren matarte a ti, pero no dejaré que eso pase y ella es María, la mujer que creo un ejército de neófitos y yo hace mucho tiempo cuando ella me convirtió en vampiro yo era su entrenador o profesor, como tú quieras llamarlo, y bueno ella me obligaba a matarlos, no quería hacerlo pero ella me obligaba a hacerlo, yo sentía todo lo que ellos sentían cuando los asesinaba pero eso cambió cuando te conocí a ti Alice, tú cambiaste mi vida y ahora quiero que te salves, no quiero perderte-Me dijo mirándome con los ojos brillosos.

-Yo también te amo-Le dije dándole un beso en los labios, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de su beso, paso un minuto y los volví a abrir, al hacerlo estábamos en medio de un ejército de neófitos. Jasper me abrazó fuertemente.

-¡Déjennos en paz! María por favor aléjate de mí yo no te amo-Le dijo Jasper enfurecido, hasta parecía que de sus ojos salían llamas.

-Eso jamás pasará, primero muerta a dejarte ir-Dijo María entre risas-¡ATAQUEN!-Gritó por lo que todos los neófitos corrieron hacia nosotros para intentar matarnos, Jasper y yo luchamos contra ellos intentando vencerlos pero era muy difícil hacerlo, yo peleaba con todas mis fuerzas pero ellos eran mucho más fuertes que yo, su fuerza era el doble, hasta el triple de buena que la mía.

-Jasper no puedo vencerlos-Dije cansada de luchar tanto.

-No dejaré que te pase nada. Sé fuerte mi amor-Me dijo tomando mi mano dándome así más fuerzas para lograr salir de aquí con vida.

Pasaron varias horas y todos ellos estaban muertos. Solo faltaba María.

-Bueno María, creo que gané-Dije abrazando a Jasper.

-Esto no se ha acabado-Dijo acercándose a mí para matarme, yo solté a Jasper y corrí hacia ella para luchar contra ella, ella golpeaba con fuerza pero yo no me quedaba atrás, Jasper intentó ayudarme pero yo no lo dejé, yo misma lucharía por él.

Pasaron minutos de golpes simples, hasta que tomé su cabeza y estuve a punto de arrancarla de su cuerpo, pero ella se dio la vuelta y me tuvo a mí ahora al borde de la muerte, yo ya no respiraba, de pronto vi como Jasper saltaba sobre ella y la alejaba de mí, María logró zafarse de Jasper, no dijo nada y se fue de allí dejándonos completamente solos.

-Alice…-Susurró mi nombre mientras cogía mi rostro con sus fuertes manos-Me alegro tanto de tenerte aquí-Dijo mientras me daba un dulce beso.

-Te amo-Le dije acurrucándome sobre su pecho-Ahora espero que si haya boda-Le dije mirándolo furiosa.

-Por supuesto mi amor y será mañana mismo, mientras mucho antes mejor-Dijo acercándose a mí para darme otro beso pero yo lo evadí.

-¿Mañana?-Dije asustada-Estas loco, una boda no se planea en una noche, oh por Dios necesito un nuevo vestido, una nueva decoración una nueva fecha, los invitados…-No pude continuar ya que Jasper me calló.

-Alice, tendrás la boda perfecta, esa se hace en una noche, porque el amor que te tengo es suficiente para esa boda-Me dijo esta vez dándome el beso.

-Sí, pero quiero que mi boda sea de verdad perfecta-Le dije completamente decidida, él se rió al verme.

-Ok, hazlo a tu manera-Dijo resignado. Lo tomé de la mano y nos dirigimos a casa, ahí digamos que todos quisieron matar a Jasper por su falsa fuga, después de todo se lo merecía por idiota pero no dejaría que le hagan daño entonces fue ahí cuando intervine yo. Digamos que los convencí de que no lo maten pero después de una sema la boda si se hizo.

Todo estaba perfecto, mi vestido era mucho más hermoso que el anterior las flores, la música, el aroma, todo era perfecto. Me acerqué a la entrada del altar en el que esta vez estaba el hombre que me había acogido como hija adoptiva suya y que me quería tanto, Carlisle estiró su mano, yo la tomé y caminamos al ritmo del romántico Valls, llegué hasta él amor de mi nueva vida. El casamiento duró poco o creo que pasaron todos los minutos del mundo pero no fue así, sentí que el tiempo se paró en el momento en el que Jasper colocaba un anillo con una gema hermosa en mi meñique.

-Jasper Hale, aceptas a Alice como tu legitima esposa en la triste y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿Hasta que le muerte los separe?-Dijo el reverendo.

-Acepto-Dijo él sin dejar de mirarme.

-Y tu Alice Cullen, aceptas a Jasper como tu legítimo esposo en la tristeza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿Hasta que la muerte los separe?-Me preguntó esta vez a mí, miré a los ojos de mi amor y dije.

-Acepto.

-Entonces los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-Jasper me tomó por la cintura y me besó dulcemente, en ese momento todo era hermoso, todos mis problemas de esta mi antigua vida habían desaparecido.

-Te amo-Me dijo Jasper mirando mis ojos.

-Yo también te amo-Le dije volviéndolo a besar.

-No puedo creer que este día llegara, no puedo creer que puedas amarme después de todo, pero claro tú ya lo sabías-Dijo entre risas.

-La verdad es que no lo supe todo, aunque a ti te vi venir.

FIN.

* * *

**N / A**

**Bueno espero que les guste esta historia creada por mí de Alice y Jasper. **

**Gracias por leerla. **

**Y si me dejaran su opinión se los agradecería mucho me hacen crecer como escritora. **

**Gracias.**


End file.
